The Raven Expirment
by LorliXBlood
Summary: Raven has goals like any other twentythree year old, but her's are to stay alive. Raven was kidnapped at a very young age, and after being kidnapped was genetically changed. Being part wolf, part cat, part bird, and part human isn't as easy as it sounds.


The Raven Expirment

I smile and shake my head. _Idiot! Does he think he can win? _

"What are you smiling about?" He asked flashing yellow and slightly decayed teeth. I flinch inside; I would willingly give up to never see his teeth again. I don't respond I just keep smiling. I could beat him yes, but being tied to a chair didn't exactly help my situation. I would wait until I cut the ropes.

"I asked you a question _Ms. _Blake!" He said exaggerating the fact that I wasn't married. _God he is starting to sound like my step mother! What's the rush with getting married? I'm only twenty-three!_

"So _Ms. _Blake," Again with the Ms! "Who are you waiting for? Who do you expect to crash though the door to save you?" He cocked his head slightly to the right as he spoke. The chair he was sitting on was backward and groaned in protest. His skinning pale arms where warped around the back. His rattish looking face resting on them. His beady little black eyes watching my every move. This smelly sewer type room was the perfect habitat for some_thing_ like him. I looked around and wished I hadn't. Slimly goop dripped from the ceiling. The room was massive but covered in dirt and grime. I flinched inwardly at the smell. I may be a mutant with an attitude problem but I'm still a girl.

"I don't expect anyone," I responded calmly. My face a blank mask.

"I expect to walk out that door on my own accord." A smile broke across his rat face turning it dark and wicked.

"You know if you filed your teeth down to points you would look scary, but right now it just looks gross." I said smiling. I watched his face drop and redness creep up his neck into his face. Rage burned in his black eyes. I smile again putting on my best 'what?' face. _He better get here soon or I'll kill her myself! _The thought passed though my brain as if it were my own. I looked at the little ratman.

"Who better be here soon?" I asked more Serious now. He gave me a surprised look.

"What?" He asked still looking stupid and confused.

"Who are _you_ waiting for?" I crossed my left leg over my right and fiddled with my knife sheath. If he was waiting for Luca I had better get the ropes off my hands. Then I realized, he doesn't know about my abilities.

"How did you –" He trialed off looking even more stunned and confused than he had a moment before. I wasn't aware it was possible.

"I can read your mind" I said shrugging. "Genetically enhanced." The confusion on his face melted into disbelief.

"Your kidding, stop it or I will shoot you in your head."

"Oh now, don't do that Luca wouldn't be very happy. And I'm sure you know what happens when Luca gets unhappy." I had only escaped from his insane clutches five years ago. And he had been chasing me ever since. He had stolen me from my parents when I was only two hours old. He paid the doctors to tell my real parents that I had died. I hate him for it. My real mother died of a broken heart three months after I was born. He injected DNA samples of Bird, Cat, and Wolf into me and it changed my DNA. Giving me abilities even his _scientists _couldn't have predicted. Like the ability to read minds.

"You're lying!" He shouted standing. I smile and shake my head my black hair flowing around my face like a black velvet curtain. I look up, my eyes turning dark. The color disappears leaving only a blood red color.

"Willing to bet your life on it?" He shook his head and looked around. _What do I do? What do I do? Luca will kill me if I don't deliver her and she will kill me if I do! Maybe….maybe….I can bluff! Tell her I don't care! Yes! Yes! That's what I'll do. I heard that kind of freaks people out! Yea!_

"I don't care what you do to me!" He screamed. I could feel the rage bubbling inside of him. I could also feel the fear. Smell it. Taste it like candy in my mouth. I smiled and cocked my head to the side. I sent his brain a message. _You lie. _The look on his face changed so suddenly I had to suppress a laugh.

"What have you done to me?" He asked looking even more afraid than a child facing a rabid dog.

"I have done nothing. You on the other hand should open that door for me." I cut the ropes and stood. I extended my wings to their full length of twenty-five feet.

"Who are you?" He shrilled.

"I am not someone to mess with, especially not someone to threat and defiantly not someone to kidnap. Now are you going to open that door or do I have to do it myself?"He stumbled his way over to the door. Pulling out a bunch of keys he unlocked the door. I folded my wings in and stepped though the door.

"Please." He stammered. _Help me. Please oh please help me! _

"I cannot help you." I answered. He seemed surprised again but quickly moved on.

"Please help me! He will kill me when he finds out I let you go. Please!" He started to sob. Thoughts about his children and his wife flooded my thoughts. Another reason to avoid humans! When they get emotional their thoughts flood my brain.

"Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop!" I scream. His thoughts are almost unbearable. My hands fly to my head as I try and squish my head, thinking it would be easier than having to go though this. He doesn't stop he gets louder his thoughts crushing me. I pick him up by the collar and star him in the eyes. I send calm to his body and mind. Easing away any thoughts of children or death. His body shudders and then goes limp. Next thing I know he's sleeping. I look down the corridor to a door. There is only one window and I head for it. Turning left I look out the window. The streets are below us at, at least thousand feet. Perfect. I break the window watching as the shards of shinny glass disappear from view. I hunched up on the windowsill and unfolded my wings so they sat separated from my body. I tested the wind. My cat senses pick up someone coming up the stairs. My black tail twitched behind me. I turn slightly so I faced the door. It opened and Luca stood there in the doorway.

"Raven!" He yelled.

"Now did you really think it was going to be that easy?" I asked cocking my head to the left. "You did? Too bad." And I jumped out the window. I spread out my wings feeling the wind push up against my feathers. The wind blew on my face and I was grateful for a breath of fresh air. How could a room on the top floor of a building be slimy like that? It was a room you would expect to see in the sewers under the city not the top floor of a building. I looked back to see him yelling and waving his arms out the window. _Idiot!_ _He always did have a temper_. Wait. Those look like signals. I look forward in time to fold my wings in and dive to avoid an incoming net. I unfold my wings and press down hard. I start flapping and turn to see my assailant flying away, in a helicopter. _I don't think so!_ I fly fast toward the steadily moving helicopter. The middle is open like a military copter. I flew into the opening closing my wings narrowly avoiding my wings being clipped. Inside there are three men. One is the Pilot, one is the passenger and the third is the gunner. They all look at me in surprise.

"Now who's ass do I have to kick?" I asked calmly my cat eyes searching the faces of my opponents. The amount of fear in the room is so thick it makes my nose twitch. My sense of smell is that of a dogs if not better, so smelling fear is like filling my belly with warm food. They all looked at each other stupidly for a moment before it sank in.

"Who are you?" I asked for the third time that day.

"We are here to capture you." The passenger chimed in. He looked young maybe twenty. He was sweating and his hands shook. I shake my head, _Now, I'm insulted. They send a Newbie out to catch me. _

"Thanks captain I gathered that for my self. Now if you make me ask again I won't do it nicely." I smile and turn my head slightly flashing my cat eyes as the men. They all stiffen and look at each other. The passenger looks as though he is going to pass out.

"One," I hold up my pointer finger. "Two," My middle finger goes up. I was just about to raise my ring finger when the passenger started talking.

"We where hired by Johnson and Johnson to capture you." The two other men turn to glare at the Newb.

"Aww boys. Now leave the poor kid alone. He's just a Newbie; he doesn't know he just signed your death warrants." The passenger turned completely pale and gulped loud enough for them to hear it. My hearing is like a cat's, or is a cat's, so I can hear almost everything.

"Now since you're already dead and buried tell me who Johnson and Johnson are." They shook their heads. "Don't forget," I remind them. "There are things worse than death." The passenger was my only hope. The other two had probably seen what happens when you give away information. I only hoped the Newbie didn't. They all shook their heads. The passenger did so a little reluctantly. I closed my eyes and sent my power towards them. I searched their brains for names and histories. Once I had all that I needed I opened my eyes and Started at them.

"Now Steven," I say to the pilot. "Don't make me hurt you. Your wife and kids want to see you again in once peace, if not alive." The pilot stiffens. I didn't know anyone could be stiffer than he was a moment before. _Don't tell me. They don't know either? Damn. Why don't they tell them? Let's see because then they wouldn't take the job. _Even crazy people have a limit you know.

"How…how…how…" He stammered.

"How did I know your name? How did I know about your family? How do you know I wasn't hired to kill you?" I ask suppressing a smile. _Humans are so stupid. Or maybe I'm just really smart._ Riiight.

"You aren't here to kill me." He states.

"You say that like you believe it." I answer. I fold my legs and smoothly sit on the ground. I cross my legs Indian style and put my head on my hands. They all stare at me like I'm some kind of freak. Riiight.

"And Mike, Or Mikey rather, you want to grow old with Hillary now don't you? Have how many kids?" I tap my chin with my pointer finger and watch the gunner flinch from the corner of my eye. "Um…..that's right three kids. Preferably two girls and a boy." I smile and wink at the Gunner. His hands are balled into fists around his gun. His knuckles turning white from the pressure.

"Shut up! How do you know so much about us?" Mike screamed.

"Like I said Mikey darling, I was sent here to kill you." I was bluffing. I knew it but they didn't. For all they knew this company Johnson and Johnson or some other party had seen them as expendable or worse a threat. So they devised a plan to get them all here at once so a hitter, like me, could kill them. Kinda far I must admit fetched but I am but pretty sure they believe it.

"Now since my employer said not to let you live, I should kill you. But….if you help me I'll help you." Changing tactics seemed a wise decision. These people, excluding Mikey, had been trained not to give information. To deal with situations like this, to survive. They looked at each other and a silent thought passed between them. Their instinct for survival was too strong and they would, after seeing me, tell me what I wanted to know.

I'm going to skip the conversation. Here's the outline. Johnson and Johnson are a law firm who special in defending criminals who are in fact guilty. They are in other words 'bad' or 'crooked' lawyers. Why they want me is unknown to the hitters, kidnappers really, but they reassure me that they would tell me if they had known. And I believe them. I told them I wouldn't kill them so I won't. And truth be told I'm not as much of a monster as everyone makes me out to be.

"Now listen to me." I say after they had finished. "There is a little village twenty miles from here, go there but land a good mile away. Walk there. When you get there, put down your weapons and ask to speak to Mr. Callahan." I extended my wing enough for me to pluck one feather out of my wings. I handed it to the gunner who was closest to me. "When you meet him tell him I have given my protection. Give him this feather and you will all be given new identities. Your records wiped clean, and given a new career. I know what you're thinking, it's not as bad as it seems." I pause and look at the men sitting before me. I felt a wave of guilt and pity wash over me. I felt bad for the pilot who wouldn't be able to see his kids again. For Mikey who wouldn't be able to marry Hillary.

"I'm sorry," I said my eyes turning blue. That's the problem with my eyes. They portray my emotions even when I don't want them too.

"What about Hillary?" Mikey asked. An image of her flashed through my mind and I gasped. She was absolutely beautiful. Not just in looks but her eyes where a stunning green that showed laughter and love. I thought for a second. Is there anything I can do to help them? There just might be. I have a plan.

"Honestly I don't know. I want each of you to write a letter to your family tell them where you are and I will kill you. Do you understand?" They nodded. "This place is my home and you are lucky enough to be able to go there. Just write them a letter telling them the situation. I will deliver them. After they are done screaming, and they read the letters, I will ask if they want to join you. If not I am sorry. If so I will personally fly each one to you." They all nodded and smiled at me.

"Thank you." Mikey and Steven said in unison. The passenger just stared at me.

"Isn't there anyone for you?" I ask a little bitterly. I hate when people stare at me. It's not just the staring that bother's me. It's staring at me to get a reaction. It annoys me to the point of screaming. Slowing he shook his head. His face show repulsion.

"Nobody I want a filthy thing like you to touch." He said. His comment shocked me and my eyes turned white. Leaving only the black slits that are my pupils. I quickly recovered. I turned to Steven who looked the oldest.

"He really doesn't know how good of a thing I'm offering does he?" I ask.

"No. If he did he wouldn't be making such stupid comments. I my self am most grateful." He smiled "I'm sure my kids will love the flying." I smiled back and turned back to the passenger. His name was Anthony.

"Anthony, do you refuse the proclamation of protection?" I ask my face a blank mask.

"I don't need protection from you….you….mutant. You are disgusting. You should be shot and killed. I would do it myself if I was the gunner." I stood and walked over to him. He flew a punch but my reflexes as too quick and I catch his fist in the palm of my hand. The surprised look on his face only lasted a few moments before rage took over.

"Fine." I say. I lift him up by his collar and walk over to the opening on the side of the copter. The rage turned into fear. There was water below us, a good hundred and fifty feet below us. He looked down and let out a whimper.

"Please don't drop me!" He wailed.

"Why? You don't want a mutant to save you, do you?" I say before dropping him a little. He flinched and started to sob.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"You're pathetic." I throw him into the back of the copter. He hits the metal with loud thud before slipping down, dropping his head.

"He is not to come along with you. Do you understand? He will pose a threat to the other people of my village. I'm not willing to take that chance. Drop him off somewhere. I never want to see him again." With that I walked over to the opening. Before jumping out I turned and looked at them all. Professor was going to be mad I sent three—two more people into solitude.

"I will see you sometime in the next week." I turn and jump out of the copter. I free fall for a few moments before I unfurl my wings and soar. I fly at about ninety miles an hour so stealth isn't one of my concerns. Not that I could be stealthy, I mean black wings and black hair don't really help when your flying in a blue sky.

Will write more soon, but only if you tell me you like it!

Review! Review! Review! Please Review, if I don't think I'm doing good i'm going to stop writing! Think about it! Thanks

Review! Review! Review! Please Review, if I don't think I'm doing good i'm going to stop writing! Think about it! Thanks


End file.
